Gato callejero
by Qi'sa
Summary: Primer encuentro entre Ane-san y Yaichi/Seinoshin


p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #555555;"La lluvia no cesaba, es más, a cada segundo aumentaba su intensidad. Apenas vislumbraba más allá de mis narices debida a la cortina de agua que caía del cielo. El armazón de madera en el que me refugiaba no ofrecía la protección suficiente frente a tremendo aguacero. Asimismo, mi pobre ropaje hacía difícil la tarea de protegerme de aquella humedad que calaba los huesos. En aquella noche lluviosa, sólo era capaz de percibir el ensordecedor sonido de la lluvia impactar contra el techo de madera y el olor a tierra húmeda./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #555555;" Me abrazaba en un desesperado intento por entrar en calor. Como era de esperar, no lo conseguí. Mi delgado y demacrado cuerpo comenzó a sentir los estragos del frío. Experimenté un desagradable entumecimiento en manos y pies. Comenzaba a moverlos con severa dificultad y un intenso dolor se apoderó de mi espalda. Precisaba moverme, era cuestión de vida o muerte, pero, ¿a dónde ir? No pertenezco a ningún lugar, ya no. No poseo propiedad alguna y no puedo regresar. No después de tal traición./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Afortunadamente, aminoró la intensidad. No obstante, no dejó de llover./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Como una bendición caída del cielo, una persona apareció frente a mí. Por unos segundos no alcé la mirada, alcanzando a observar sus pies y el decorado borde de su morado em style="box-sizing: border-box;"kimono. /emUna mujer. ¿Qué hacía esa mujer en una noche tan desapacible como esa caminando sola? Lo ignoraba. Frente a la inmovilidad de la mujer, alcé con ligereza la cabeza y mi entrecerrada mirada se clavó en sus ojos./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Ignoro la forma en la que observé a aquella mujer, pero bien parecía que mis ojos pedían ayuda a gritos desesperados pues, me ofreció ir con ella./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Sin mediar palabra, apoyé el hombro y me alcé del frío y húmedo suelo con dificultad. Trastabillé unos metros hasta que me erguí por completo y me posicioné tras ella. No rompí mi mutismo y me limité a caminar detrás de aquella mujer. Se me tornó complicado el caminar por el camino de tierra, convertido ahora en barro. Sentía que, con cada pisada, estaba cerca de precipitarme al suelo. Ni siquiera me percaté de su rostro, ese detalle por el momento no me importaba en absoluto; sólo quería un lugar en el cual poder cobijarme y alejarme de las inclemencias del tiempo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Apenas tenía conocimiento de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, es más, no me lo mencionó. Únicamente me ofreció ese ansiado refugio. Ella permanecía aislada de la lluvia por su lujoso em style="box-sizing: border-box;"wagasa/em mientras tanto, en mi caso, el agua caída del cielo empapaba toda mi fisonomía./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Sus pasos me llevaron a un burdel situado en el barrio rojo, donde la lujuria estaba a la orden del día. Sin embargo, no le di demasiada importancia a ese hecho y continué. A una altura media del amplio camino se hallaba el local en el cual la mujer me indicó que entrase. En las cortinas de la entrada se podía leer "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Katsura/em". No vacilé un instante y me adentré en el lugar. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #555555;"La calidez del sitio pronto me abrazó, el frío poco a poco iba abandonando mi cuerpo. Ya no precisaba calentarme con mis manos. A pesar de experimentar esa calidez abordar todo mi cuerpo, mis ropas mojadas impedían un bienestar total. Giré tímidamente mi cabeza y parte de mi cuerpo, observando de reojo a la mujer en busca de una posible indicación./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #555555;"—Puedes darte un baño, lo encontrarás en el sótano. Diré a las niñas que te preparen algo caliente y ropa limpia —me indicó con voz serena./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Asentí con la cabeza y le volví a dar la espalda./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #555555;"—¿Cómo te llamas?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #555555;"—Yaichi —respondí tras pensarlo unos segundos y procedí a marcharme al lugar indicado por aquella bella mujer. Me fijé en su rostro y, aunque parecía entrada en años, gozaba de una belleza que no vislumbré antes./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Me salvó la vida. Estaba en deuda con ella./span/p 


End file.
